


The Celestial Ones

by Spinebreaka



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS AU, F/M, Fluff, Magic AU, Multi, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinebreaka/pseuds/Spinebreaka
Summary: When you meet Jeon Jungkook its an instant connection between you both and you fall hard for him without really knowing him. And when strange things start happening around you, and Jungkook starts acting even stranger, you cant help but think about what hes hiding. What you discover about him, and about yourself throws you into a whole new world of supernatural creatures, magic and a fight for your survival. With Jungkook at the centre of the fight, but is he a friend, or has he been a foe all along?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Celestial Ones

The weather had been horrid for the past week and a half, for the middle of August you’d expect there to still be glorious sunshine, not hours upon hours of heavy rain and dull grey skies. 

It was a Wednesday morning as you made your way to your new job, your worn camo jacket did little to fend off the raindrops already starting to soak into your clothing. You had brought a spare change of clothes just in case, and seeing as you couldn’t afford a new jacket right now, it was always the case. 

The bookshop slash small coffee house you worked at was on the corner of the street, nestled nicely in between a florist and an old watch repair shop. It was a beautiful old building, the brown bricks and hanging baskets stood out between the different watches and floral arrangements on either side. The coffee shop part was located in the front of the shop, and the bookshelves were all stored along the walls and the rows upon rows of bookcases set up in the store. 

The bell dinged above you as you opened the door and shook the rain off your umbrella, the heat from the radiators hitting you instantly, making your cheeks tingle as they adjusted to the change in temperature. you made your way to the back of the store where the staff room was located, greeting your boss on the way.

The shop was run by an odd guy to say the least, Min Yoongi, he was a strange one. He kept to himself and spent his time in the store room organising the inventory. He was quiet, usually looking sullen and brooding, but as you’d learned, that was just his `resting face` as he put it. He looked like he’d had enough of you, but he was kind to the bone. Kind, but just…down right odd. 

While Yoongi was only a little older than you, you found he had somewhat of an obsession with reading. Now, as a bookstore owner that was understandable, but some of the books he read and collected were weird. 

His office was just across from the staff room, and occasionally you’d get to peek in, seeing shelves and his desk full of old tattered looking books, He seemed to collect old biblical texts and books on the occult, demonic manuscripts and what not. To each there own right? 

On the completely other side of the spectrum was the barista boy, Jung Hoseok. This guy was a bundle of sunshine. He greeted almost every customer who came in, and always had a cup of coffee waiting for you and Yoongi when you arrived. From what you’d heard from him, he met Yoongi when he was also down on his luck, and when Yoongi offered him a job, he immediately took it, and six years later he was still there, making coffee and serving smiles. And now here you where, the third addition to this odd family.

________________________

It was 8pm when you finally shut shop for the day, keying in the security code and locking the doors, you left the bookshop as the rain from the morning still hadn’t gone away, making your way towards the bus stop, the liveliness of the streets died out the closer you got, the only bus you could catch home stopped quite a distance away from the busy high streets and various food stalls.

As you walked quietly, you started to feel a sense of unease, your skin erupting in goosebumps that the cool wind definitely didn’t cause. Turning your head sightly you caught sight of them. Three guys, tall broad shadows that seemed to be hovering a couple of feet behind you. You inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm the rising nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach, quickening your pace little by little. You looked back after a few more feet, still there, all three of them, the one on the right was closest to you, and he seemed to be matching your pace, the other two caught up to him as they walked behind you.

Feeling your gut twist you try to breathe slowly, in and out of your nose to calm yourself as you see the bus nearing the stop, but as you made your way to cross the road, to your surprise, a fourth hooded figure makes an appearance, blocking your path. It was then that the three others caught up, all circling you in a predatory stance.

“What’s in the bag sweetheart?”  
One gestured to your handbag, the other three looming near you. You decided on a gutsy move, and try to make a run for the bus, but to no avail.

In just a few seconds you were dragged by the shortest of the thugs, pulled into a dark alleyway, your view of the bus driving away was all it took for utter panic to engulf you. Doing all you could to struggle against them you bit down on his gloved hand, his grunts of pain all you hear before he tugged back his hand and backhanded you, stunning you seconds before you felt his fist entangle in your hair, and slamming your head into the wall with a piercing crack.

Disoriented, you slumped slightly, the other two guys rummaging through your bag, taking your phone and wallet. The shortest one now keeping watch as the tallest of the figures.The ringleader of the gang, it seemed, placed his hands on your hips, bearing his weight down on you as you heard something that made you want to vomit in your stupor.

“Hurry up Marco! We need to get this done now, we haven’t had a decent hunt in weeks,”

Hunt? 

Your mind filled with the thought of other people they’ve jumped in the past, the smell of blood staining your nostrils. What the hell did they plan to do with you? The one holding you brought your face close to his, inhaling deeply and you could swear you saw his eyes darken menacingly. You screamed internally, silently willing yourself to do something, fight back, scream for gods sake. Anything!! But nothing came, you were frozen.

You felt his hot tongue run up the side of your cheek, and lap at the bloody nose you now sported. His nails seemed unusually sharp, puncturing the skin of your arm and gripping your thigh. And the smell, the stench. All of them smelled like blood; that rusty, metallic scent. But there was something else. something musty and rotten, like rotten meat. 

Just as a tear slid down the side of your face, mixing with the trickle or blood from your forehead. His teeth punctured the skin of your collarbone, the bile in your throat threatening to spill out. 

Then, halting all activity of the gang. There was a sound, almost like a wheezing animal coming from the entrance of the alleyway.

There, illuminated by the glow of the streetlight, stood a figure, and at his feet, two of the thugs. You watched, eyes wide as the shadowy figure collected the third thug, gripping him by his throat and lifting him from the pavement. The one holding you let go instantly, he seemed to be shaking as his eyes fell upon the newcomer. 

Losing your footing, the pain from your head making you want to vomit, your vision failed you. What you heard filled your already jumbled mind with more questions. The cowering voice of the ringleader was clear, he seemed to be begging for food? Is that all he wanted, why go to all this trouble if they were just wanting something to eat… you didn’t have time to contemplate the answer as the next sound snapped you out of your thoughts. A sickening crack, and the deafening scream of the ringleader echoed in the alley, and then. 

Silence.

Footsteps, coming closer to you, and as you clung to one of the bins, your consciousness slipping. The touch of warm soft hands steadying you and a soothing voice the last thing you could hear before the world drowned in darkness.

“Its alright, your safe, sleep”


End file.
